Most Treasured Possession
by irishdancingvamp
Summary: This is a basic one shot and is my first story. Airi has finally figured out some kind of magic, Aram finds out Airi's secret, and Jiele is... still infatuated with Airi no surprise there haha . Rated T to be super cautious. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey y'all this is my very first (finished) fan fiction [recorded audience clapping]. Yes, thank you, thank you hahaha just kidds. Any hoo, I really hope you like it and sorry for any stupid mistakes, I know I've made them before. If you like review (or not, your choice), if you don't like...well I guess you can still review, whatevs. Criticism is welcome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merupuri (as much as I would like to), Matsuri Hino does.**

**Now without further ado please enjoy:**

Most Treasured Possession

Airi stood staring at it wondering if she had done the spell right or not. Was it supposed to change in any way? Not that she wanted it to look different. In fact she believed it perfect the way it was, but how else could she tell if the spell had worked!

She had tried to freeze the clover in it's current state so it wouldn't die. Although, she still didn't know how to check to see if it had worked as the spell gave no sign of ever happening.

The little green clover sat unmoving, still perfect in every way. It was her most treasured item, even more so than her mirror. This was the symbol of her and Aram's love, it was her informal engagement ring. Though, it was not any kind of metal nor was it jewel encrusted, it was beautiful. To her, it was better than any expensively garnished hunk of gold or even platinum. It was modest but held the secret of true love, a secret which Airi and Aram shared through this single knotted three leaf clover.

'Time I guess. It's the only way. The special potion I had Jeile make (to soak the clover in) to keep it alive will wear off soon. I'll just have to wait and see if it'll rot...' she thought to herself.

She stared at it a little longer before turning around to sit on her bed and read her book. After less than a page of reading had been finished she got impatient and looked at it. It still sat there bright green and perky. She went over to it once again and this time carefully picked it up looking at it closely from every angle. She set it back down and stood just staring at it once more. The longer she stood there the more twitchy she got, until...

"Come on! Shouldn't you at least glow or something? I can't wait here and just watch you wilt! Do something you stupid green-" Her yelling was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Airi who are you talking to?" Airi froze, she still hadn't told Aram she had kept his clover, nor just how much she treasured it. She was simply too embarrassed to. She quickly slipped it on her ring finger and turned around to face him holding her hands behind her back.

"Talking? I wasn't talking. Who would I be talking to? You can't talk to an empty room..."Airi ranted leading off with an awkward guilty smile. Aram stood there puzzled and unconvinced. Airi gave a silent groan, for some reason, he was so much harder to lie to when he was taller and more intimidating.

"Okay your right you weren't talking." Aram replied but before Airi could breathe a sigh of relief he continued "You were yelling. Who, or should I say, what were you yelling at?" He asked walking over to look around her.

She slipped over once more to her bed to read her book, inconspicuously. After his search turned up nothing he walked over to where she lay down. He seemed troubled.

"Airi are you going crazy? Do I leave you alone here too often?" He asked sitting beside her on the bed. She looked at his sad and worried face, her resolve faltered. Maybe she should just tell him. He might be able to fix the spell and put a permanent, and actual working, one on.

"No you don't need to worry about me. You just worry about finishing your studies and becoming a potential ruler. Besides, I have talked to inanimate objects for longer than I have known you."(A/N: Don't act like you don't too...or is it just me...hehehe) She told him truthfully laughing slightly at herself. He laughed too looking more relieved.

She would wait to tell him he didn't have to know yet. But as if listening to her thoughts Aram noticed the small green tie around her ring finger.

"What's that?" He asked reaching forward to bring her hand closer and get a better look. Of course before he could reach it she closed her book on her hand and acted like he was crazy.

"What's what?"She asked looking around herself as if to see what he was talking about. He looked at her questioningly.

"Really, Aram, are _you_ okay? I mean you came in here saying you heard me yelling and now your hallucinating things on peoples fingers!" While she talked she slid the clover carefully (she didn't want to crush the poor thing) off her finger and laid it under the open book so she seemed to save her page while really hiding the clover. "What's wrong is the stress too much for my little boy?" She ended in a, sarcastic, baby voice putting her hands on his cheeks as if to emphasize the fact that there was nothing on them.

Aram was a step ahead of Airi though having picked out her mistake in wording. 'I never said that I was asking about what was on her finger.'he thought to himself. He wanted to find out what she hiding causing her to lie so terribly, and he had a plan to figure it out.

"Maybe it is." He sighed, giving in and putting his right hand on top of her left to press it closer into his cheek. "I _have_ been pretty stressed lately. I wouldn't be surprised." As he said this he leaned forward to put his forehead on hers and gave a small smirk. With him so close she couldn't help but take her chance, and he knew it.

"Then let me help you relax."she said leaning closer to put her lips on his. His reaction was nearly immediate. He took her around the waist and brought her to his chest. Slightly surprised at his quick reaction she paused before reaching her right hand into his hair, her left still pressed to his cheek.

They stayed like this for a moment before, one of his hands left her waist and she heard a thud as something fell off the bed. She pulled away looking at him in irritation he smiled guiltily. She turned around looking over the side of the bed to see her book shut on the floor with a slice of green sticking out of the pages. She inhaled sharply and got up to look at the clover, sure it was crushed into a flat, strangely bent, green blob between the pages of the heavy book.

'Oops I hadn't meant to knock it off.' he thought as he grew smaller. He was about to shrug it off when he noticed how horrified she seemed. Although, it confirmed his theory that she'd hidden whatever it was in the book. He did feel remorse hoping he hadn't done something really bad wittout realizing.

He saw her open the book to where he could see the tip of green sticking out the side but since she was standing, and he was now much shorter, he couldn't see what it was.

"No way!" Airi shouted suddenly looking like a kid getting the best gift ever for Christmas. She raised the little green clover in the air triumphantly. "It survived! I'm the best magician in the world! That's right sucka!" She continued to shout and laugh as she did multiple bad dance moves in a row. Aram sat watching her startled by her outburst. He watched her for a moment astounded that anyone, even Airi, could be so suddenly energetic. (A/N: It's not impossible, Aram's just inexperienced in today's society XD.)

Airi what are you talking about?"He asked and she froze once more staring at him then down at the small green ring she still held. She sighed. 'No keeping it from him now...' she thought to herself. She once more put it around her ring finger and held out her hand.

He took it and saw the small green clover he had given her the night he'd proposed. He looked up at her face to see the bright blush held in her cheeks.

"This is what you were keeping from me this whole time?" He asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"I was embarrassed. I thought you'd see it as stupid to keep such an insignificant thing." She admitted.

"Well yeah," He told her earnestly. She sunk her head a little farther. "If you really think it's insignificant, but to me this ring has a lot of meaning and memory attached to it."He smiled. She looked up at his face relieved and before she could stop herself she was hugging his small frame. Surprised (_again)_ by her sudden action he took a moment longer to hug her back. Airi pulled back some to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Aram." she whispered.

"Anything for you." he replied. Before something occurred to him "So wait. What was all the screaming and the 'I am the best magician in the world' thing about?" She let go of most of him but kept hold of the top of his arms.

"Well...I couldn't figure out how to keep the clover alive without asking for your help. So as a temporary fix, while I learned magic, I asked Jeile to make me some potion to keep plants alive longer. I had to say I wanted to keep the flowers he gave me longer as an excuse, ugh, he bugged me with flowers upon flowers for days. Days, I tell you!" After, a dramatic pause and a slight shaking of Aram she continued. "Anyways, I was _not_ going to ask him again so I looked for and found a spell to do the same as his potion only permanently. I practiced on flowers but I could never figure out how to test if I got it right unless I waited a couple days to see the results... not a very well time managed experiment. Thus, I just tried it and since the clover didn't get crushed and die it must have worked. Yay!" She ended smiling proudly with sparkle fingers in the air.

Aram just shook his head and chuckling, marveled at her idiotic route of doing something he could've done in 30 seconds if she'd just asked. Finally, he looked at her in amazement.

"I love you." He told her honestly with pure joy sparkling in his eyes.

"As I do you." She replied bumping his forehead with hers once more.

**A/N: "And, as I am an honest Puck,**

** If we have unearned luck**

** Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue**

** We will make amends ere long;**

** Else the Puck a liar call;**

** So, good night unto you all.**

** Give me your hands,if we be friends,**

** And Robin shall restore amends."**

** (A Midsummer Night's Dream, William Shakespeare)**

**Yeah I know I'm weird...but that's what makes life so much fun! Hahaha If you understand this please accept and if you don't understand it, all it asks is for you to forgive if you don't like and applaud (not nessecary) if you do. By the way this is cut down by like half hehe.**

**YES Winter break! Ciao!**


End file.
